Super ultra violet
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: What if... Vergil didn't die in devil may cry 1 but something else happened
1. Chapter 1

**Super ultra violet: 1: alive**

He was hurt and his name was … well he himself did not know. When he served his supposed master, he was Nelo Angelo but he remembers now it was Vergil but he didn't fell like either of the two…no he felt like both.

When he was defeated by …Dante in the warped castle on mallet island he knew every thing and his connect severed from Mundus but the pain was so great he needed to get away. He teleported away, it did not matter to him where just away. He thought he lost his dark angel powers yet he felt the powers of Nelo still within him.

He was laying in the street somewhere he is wounded but it didn't bother him it was the headache he had that annoyed him…all the memories rushing back and all the voices in his head stopped talking. Unfortunately, there was a horde of demons attacking the place where he was at, wherever he was. He wished he had Yamato but he had no idea where it went when he served Mundus.

A few demons noticed him and started to advance. He concentrated on his power and the black zweihander appeared in his hand. He sliced his way threw many until he noticed his reflection in glass. H was wearing what Mundus gave him a look that was a way to mock his father except it was a darker purple. He is allowed to add his own touches like three tails and a snake like pattern on the left side of the coat (think of a mix between his corrupt costume and his Devil may cry 3 costume). However, it was not that which bothered him it was his face, he never took a good look at it since his defeat by Mundus.

His eyes were completely red and it seemed to slightly glow. His face had odd veins like blue marks his skin color was normal again instead of gray . "This must be the physical effect of Mundus corrupting me," he thought, he tried to think about it more but more demons tried to attack him. He went threw them with ease, he swung his sword behind him and accidently clashed swords with another person. They stared at each other for a few minutes… the other person was wearing a long blue coat with an insignia on the right shoulder and red zip-up hoodie /vest underneath this coat, and what appears to be a black cotton shirt beneath that.

The zweihander seemed to glow brightly more then it's usual pulse glow, Vergil didn't notice till now but the other persons right arm glowed as well revealing a demonic looking arm. The other one stopped and ran off…Vergil decided to follow; he had a strange feeling that the kid might know where Yamato is. He had fallowed him into a castle. Vergil had a slight problem with castles but decided to enter. He sees the kid talking to a woman and Vergil knew she could get in his way. As the kid ran off he decide to continued to fallow he tried teleport but was caught by surprise by the woman when a blade nearly hit him in the face, he blocked it with zweihander.

She gave a look of look of surprise when she saw the weapon. "Get out of my way" Vergil said he started walking past her but she stopped him again "Get out of the way I will not repeat it a third time" he said and he started walking but once more she tried to stop him. He decided enough was enough and tried to cut her down she moved to her left and avoided the slash he then tried several slashes but those to were avoided. She started to become to be annoying so he decided to try an oldie he ran and sliced forward with incredible speed she jumped and landed behind him but was hurt by many slashes behind the first one. She hit the floor with a thud.

He decided to continued down the castle tell he reached a lab of some kind. The kid was bursting with demonic energy, Vergil felt it in his heart, and soul the kid had Yamato. After a few minutes, the kid fell over. Vergil went towards him in order to grab it but it didn't let him. He went to try it again but some kind of barrier blocked him off. He felt slightly disappointed…he tried to kill the kid but the sword flashed. He felt it hit the zweihander and it seemed to transform it in to a katana that looked like Yamato but it seemed to have some zweihander characteristics. The blade seemed to have its glowing pulse lights on the blade and the hilt seemed to be a stone gray and with three red jewels carved on the top.

"Interesting Zweihander-Yamato" Vergil said as a sheath appeared that was blue with a purple angel appeared on it.

A voice was heard in his head "Yamato is needed by someone else for now use this weapon I have given you until it needs you again" Vergil Angelo thought he knew it would not get his old weapon so he decided to use this one until now.

Dante was at a house he rented on the island after he ran out of the order he was called by Trish "DANTE…Dante- "come down Trish what is it- "Dante… Vergil is back". Dante didn't say anything he just put down the phone in shock he decided he need help with the order and now Vergil by calling an old friend


	2. Chapter 2

**Super ultra violet: 2: hunted**

Sanctus was listening to what both Gloria and Agnus told him, Nero discovering new powers and the new enemy that had appeared. Credo vowed to take care of Nero while Gloria stated she would take over Nero's pursuit of Dante but that left the new enemy knows as Vergil. Gloria suggested that they would need to hire someone in order to track him. Angus asked why he could not use his experiments. "Vergil isn't easy to take down and he could kill them with ease we need to have an experienced devil hunter along with your experiments". "Who is your hunter?" Credo asked…

She walked towards them equipped with a rocket launcher on her back and several ammo pouches around her waist wearing dark brown sunglasses. "This is what you propose …the order doesn't use guns" Agnus spoke. "Then it's a good thing she isn't in the order" Gloria (Trish) said in a sarcastic way. Sanctus looked at the hunter with a stern look "With low numbers in the order we shall use this hunter to stop Vergil from disrupting what we have in store" Sanctus told Gloria to talk to the hunter for arrangement and money price.

Gloria took her to a large hall in Fortuna castle. "Lady what do you need against Vergil". Lady only met Vergil once and it was very brief. "I won't need anything except the location"

Four hours later…

Vergil decided to learn more about this place that he was at…and formulate a plan to get revenge on Dante …and kill him! He had entered the town, which is named Fortuna by the books he read in the city's library. He wondered threw town but no one helped him do to his appearance He was hungry and decided to find a place to eat. He entered a restaurant and made his own food as the people in there ran away. As he started enjoying, the meal a bullet hit him in the side of the head.

Vergil became angered at the bullet in his head and his meal ruined as a cutlass (an artificial demon created by Agnus through magically crossbreeding a sword and a fish) cut threw his table. He took out his Zweihamato and sliced it in fourths before he put it back in the sheath. Then he jumped out of the building before a missile hit him more bullets nearly hit him. He pulled out his sword and did a fan like motion that blocked all the bullets. More creatures went to attack Vergil she did not like using them but they were not demons (or so she thought). She decided that it time to fight him head on. She pulled out her machine guns and started shooting. He uses his summoned swords to kill a few creatures.

When more bullets went in his direction he teleported towards the shooters direction the person is on the roof of a building. He was right next to her and she didn't realized he was there until she heard "you think you can beat me…Foolish girl" that is when she felt the hilt of the weapon hit her in the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of her, she fell to her knees gasping for breathe. She could not react when she felt the blade cut through her shoulder. He saw her cry in pain then he twisted the blade. He pulled it out quickly the put it back in the sheath (in his usual way).

"If you value your life you will quit your pursuit or you shall die" Vergil said as he started to walk away. Two bullets wised by his head he turned around in anger as she had another gun in her hand. He pulled out his weapon and with a quick slash and cut her face.

It broke her glasses in two and left a cut on her forehead. He raised his blade for the killing blow but was stopped when four spears went threw his chest. Four creatures Wearing armor bearing a crest stopped him. He decided this would be the best time to use his devil trigger. In a flash, the demons that attacked were repelled. Lady watched as the man she was hunting changed. He had black gauntlets, greaves and chest plate that seemed to glow with a pulse. Along with that, he is wearing a blue coat and pants that seemed to light up in the demonic aura. He's face changed, his skin a dark gray with the glowing red eyes turned orange. He pulled out his weapon, which turned into a dark gray broadsword but a bit thinner.

The creatures stopped and looked at him "are you Nelo Angelo". Vergil took a minute to respond "I am and I am not," Vergil said "then what are you" "I am the dark slayer…I am the dark angel…I am Vergil Angelo and you are". The creatures looked at him "we are Bianco Angelo… we are made from fragments of you" "This means what" "our existence is made from you… we will serve you".

Vergil was actually surprised by this but decided to not to show it. "How?" he asked, "we shall kill any you want dead" Vergil thought about this and looked at Lady who was still sitting down clutching the new wound on her arm. She saw the look in his eyes but he shook his head. "No…not know but soon find and track Dante then let me know his location". They slightly bowed and disappeared Vergil turned back to normal, he looked at Lady "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself. . .Don't try to find me I will end you" and after saying that he teleported away


	3. Chapter 3

**Super ultra violet: 3: coming home**

Disclaimer- I HAVE NONE… well I can say that I don't own the game and a warning Vergil umm… takes a shower AAHHHHHH- That is the sound of the fan girls (and maybe boys, ok let me respond to that by saying …ewwwhwwww) and I'm going to take um down EVIL DEAD STYLE (pulls out a shot gun) This is my…BOOMSTICK!

Vergil went to his mansion (yes folks he owns a mansion) it took a day to get there and he need the rest. The first thing he did was take a shower; he felt that he needed one (don't judge) afterwards he grabbed black pants and his blue coat but no black shirt. He didn't discard the clothes that Mundus gave him because ironically he liked them.

After he hurt that woman, she didn't bother him on his way home… that was the good news… the bad news is that there were demons inhabiting his mansion and he needed to get rid of them. Himself plus two Bianco looked threw the mansion and found killed four demons but he could sense that there was five more. In the dining hall the demons four demons turned out to be the abysses. He is going to dispatch them but he decided to allow the four Bianco under his command to kill them.

They fought the abysses with precision and quickness that he was sure they would win … if he could be there but he decided that it was the best time to go after the fifth one it was in the library and then it hit him "this place was were it all started". Vergil thought as he remembered meeting Arkham for the first time. His thoughts were interrupted as a scythe nearly hit him.

It is bigger then him and wearing a black robe…it was a Hell Vanguard and it was coming for him. He dodge another hit from the scythe but it left a scratch on his chest. However, either then that it was easy to kill he cut it fast and it just stood there (yea pretty anti climatic right) until he sheathed his sword. Then it exploded into pieces… he started to walk out of the door when a missile came a few seconds into hitting him but with a quick slash it was cut to pieces like the demon.

He sighed in annoyance because he was not in the mood to fight. In fact, for the first time he just wanted to rest as he hadn't slept for days under Mundus control. "I really don't want to fight may we do this another time" Vergil actually emitted but in his cold tone of voice. Her response would inevitably be to shot some kind of grabbling hook at Vergil as it pulled her down to the floor she took two guns and shot them at Vergil. He did a quick dash and out of the way. Then with after a teleport he was on to of one of the bookcases.

"You are not worthy as my opponent" Vergil said looking at her with a cold stare. She pulled out her rocket launcher then shoot a missile Vergil then teleported behind her a tried to slice her head off but she flipped out of his way. "Very agile" Vergil said aloud Lady stopped then looked back at him. "You caused this "Lady said as she showed the new scar on her forehead. "I told you if you did anything I'd kill you and the scar was to show I was serious about it…but apparently you didn't listen".

She became angry, threw four grenades, and shot her gun at him then she slammed her launcher down and with a click of a button, many missiles were fired. He dodged most of the grenades and blocked the bullets but the missiles were going to be tough. He was hit by four small missiles but dodged the rest. "This could be fun" Vergil said He then disappeared Lady was not easily fooled especially when she knew that Vergil would be behind her. However, what she did not know that he moved real fast and when a blue orb appeared right where she was standing.

She flipped out of the way and was unprepared for three more she then rolled and dodged. Then she hit into something…and it turned out to be Vergil he had his blade to her neck "You lose" "not quite" to his realization the launcher was aimed at his face. If one tried to kill the other then they would be both dead. "Put down your weapon and I will sheath my sword" Vergil compromised.

"Why shouldn't I blast you away right NOW?" Lady said with as much anger as she could muster. "Because I am about to save you" Vergil said as he teleported in front of her grabbed her and teleported her out of the way of another scythe. This one had a red blade this demon was different then the vanguard. It had a red robe with black skin and red eyes. "Our master Mundus needs you to return Nelo" it said while staring at Lady as if he wanted to kill her. "I am no longer a slave to that fool tell him that he should stay out of my way" Vergil said in spite.

"Fine…you will die along with any of that opposes the master…and humans". It was quicker then the vanguard and nearly sliced Vergil's head off. Lady reloaded and fired at the demon with her other handguns. Vergil decided it was best to help her and when it tried to hit her a circle of summoned swords appeared and cut it's chest. She looked at the blades then at Vergil and derived a conclusion. "You're helping me" "just fight" Vergil said as he pulled out his weapon and tried to kill it. He moves were so quick the Lady could not see him. A whole amount of blue orbs appeared a cut the demon. It teleported out of the trap and threw it's scythe at Lady. Vergil appeared a blocked the attack "why are you helping me?" "I don't know" Vergil responded Lady decided to help him. She pulled out her rocket launcher and shot it at the creature.

Then four rows of summoned swords appeared around the creature with the blades pointing inwards. With the combination of the two attacks, it killed the demon. "You are free to stay at the mansion so please leave me alone," Vergil said carelessly. "This is my only warning you try to use this hospitality to kill me you will never be able to" Vergil said coldly. As he walked away, the Bianco appeared and told him about Dante trying to receive Yamato from Nero. Vergil looked at him "I wonder why?" Vergil looked back to see Lady and she had a look of confusion he then walked out the door. "He tried to kill me and now he tried to be nice to me," Lady thought. The biggest question that was bothering her was…why.

Author Note- the top part was highly unnecessary I know so please just laugh it is a joke


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

The Super Ultra Violet story is for now discontiued because I am not sure on how to contiue so if you want to send me ideas i will read them or if you want to contiue then let me now but for now I am not contiuing on it


End file.
